KFPL
KFPL is a Fox owned-and-operated station located in Paradise City, CA. It is owned by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of Fox Corporation. Historical Note On July 22, 1999 KFPL (KFCX back in 1999) along with soon to be sister station KSCW (KWBS at the time) switched channel positions, in the case of KFPL, from Channel 12 to Channel 11 Newscast Titles *''The'' Channel 12 News (1979-1986) *Fox News (1986-1995) *Fox News 12 (1995-1999) *Fox 11 News (1999-Present) Newscast Themes *Metromedia News Theme (1983-1987) *FOX O&O News Package - VTS Productions (1987-1990) *WTAE 1989 News Theme (1990-1992) *Newswatch 24 - 615 Music (1992-1994) *Prime News: KSAZ Version - Newsmusic Central (1994-1999) *The X Package - Gari Media Group (1999-2004) *Just You Watch - Deaf Dog Music (2004-2006) *FOX Afilliate News Theme - OSI Music (2006-2018) *Beyond - Stephen Arnold Music (2018-Present) Newscast Announcer(s) *Ed O' Brien (1990-1993) *John B. Wells (1993-1996) *Scott Chapin (1996-2008) *John Guidry (2008-2013) *Beau Weaver (2013-2015) *Jim Cutler (2015-Present) The Explosion of 2004 On August 2, 2004, at 12:58 P.M. KFPL's Fox 11 studios caught fire from an electrical spark, due to the station's studio unknowingly being under a dormant gas line, the fire increased into a ball of flames, just as Fox 11's Noon newscast was over for the day. Within 2 minutes, an area of building explodes, and instantly kills 30 people and injures 2,831. The explosion was so severe, the studio was damaged beyond repair, the vault did survive however, as it was stored in a fire resistant basement that was out of proximity from the gas line. This forced KFPL's employees and news anchors to move to KWBS' studio (as it was the only studio that had extra room for them). It took 3 long years until a new studio was built. "Ten years by now, we would say, remember when our lives flashed before our very eyes?", that was said by Nicholas Right, a former employee at KFPL who was one the many that were badly injured that day. This event was said to have costed the station $27.95 million in damaged equipment, even more with the studio. This ill-fated disaster spread like wildfire over television and worldwide, footage of the aforementioned explosion was recorded by 2 college friends, Samuel Price and Andrew Wilson. He said that they were recording most of Downtown Paradise City, when they heard a bang and once they turned to look, huge flames and, after, thick dark-grey smoke. They left their car and ran to where the explosion happened, they managed to get most of the uninjured staff (some weren't even aware of it, as the explosion did not reach the entirety of the studio) out. And soon after, dialed 911, where most of the remaining people were rescued (the majority of the remaining people were injured, some had minor or non-life threatening injuries, and others were injured badly or paralyzed), "I'm glad we were able to take action." Said by Andrew. Despite the building still standing today, it's no longer the same building (at least the interior) as it was pre-2004, due to it being demolished in 2004 and rebuilt with minor changes to the exterior & major changes to the interior in 2007. Gallery Ooooooooooooooooo.png|1995-1999 KFPL_2003.png|KFPL's logo (1999-2004) Foxkfpgfdf.png|2004-2005 KFPL_2005.png|KFPL's logo (2005-2006) KFPL Fox 11 logo.png|Logo used from 2006-2015 (the 2015 logo had edits to the 11 which was used for 10 years) KFPL News open.png|News open used from 2008-2012 Fox 11 News close.png|News close used since 2012 (with an updated variant in 2015) Fox 11 Studio prior to explosion.png|News studio prior to 2004 explosion (taken, March 30, 2003) Current Fox 11 Studio.png|Fox 11's Current Studio, built after 3 years in construction (used since 2007) Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Paradise City Category:California Category:Channel 11 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1976 Category:Former independent stations Category:Fox Corporation